


Promesas

by infinitestarss



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, I tried my best, M/M, Mention of the other characters - Freeform, Nod to the Free! Promise movie, One Shot, Promises, SouRin Summer Fest 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitestarss/pseuds/infinitestarss
Summary: Promises between both boys aren't something new. They make them and keep them, it's their thing.Part of SouRin Summer Fest 2017 -- Week 1: SFW - Promise





	Promesas

They were only two weeks away from graduation. Two weeks away from being separated again. Two weeks in which everything would change for them whether it’d be for better or for worse (as cliché as that sounds).

During the remainder of these two weeks, Sousuke and Rin continued to act as always. They didn’t change their ways around each other, they didn’t think about the fact that in two weeks Rin would leave for Australia and Sousuke would leave for Tokyo. Even the ever loud and enthusiastic Momo didn’t mention that his senpais would soon leave them.

Practice continued at the swimming club; Rin was teaching Aii the ways on how to handle the other members if anything were to happen, Sousuke offered to help the rest of the members on their swimming and Momo, well he was being Momo but he’d also help some of the members here and there.

The Samezuka boys met up with the Iwatobi boys a few times during these two weeks, they’d often go out to the movies or to the mall. With the ever energized Nagisa, there was no doubt that the boys didn’t have fun one way or another. It was also known to everyone that Makoto and Haru had a major switch to their relationship (no longer being just best friends). Everyone saw it coming.

The last few days, Sousuke and Rin made it their “mission” into spending as much time together as they could. However, they never once mentioned graduation, Australia or Tokyo. The boys spent their time going out to eat together, also including Momo and Aii sometimes. They also spent some time with just the older Iwatobi boys.

When graduation day came, both Sousuke and Rin didn’t say a word to each other, well just a few words here and there that were mostly directed at Rin from Sousuke telling him to hurry up.

They were both dressed in their white uniforms; white slacks, white jacket and instead of just a plain black tee, they were both wearing short-sleeved black button ups.

As they walked to the gym where the graduation would be held, Sousuke and Rin walked close to each other, their arms and shoulders bumping into each other.

It was no secret between both boys on how they felt about another. They never talked about their feelings for one another, they felt that they didn’t need to. The occasional, soft and gentle touches that occurred between both, the nightly cuddles that started to occur three months after Sousuke had started Samezuka, that was enough for them both.

Once getting into the gym, they both made their way to their class and separated to get into their respective line as they were put in alphabetical order. Both their families were there; Rin’s mom and Gou, as well as Sousuke’s parents. All four sat next to each other, all smiles as they watched their kids lining up to receive their diplomas soon.

After everyone was settled in, all students were lined up, all family and friend were seated, the ceremony began. Teachers said speeches, the student with the highest grade said his own speech directed at every student graduating, and soon teachers began calling out the names of the students as they began giving out their certificates.

It didn’t take long for Sousuke and Rin’s class to be called next.

As soon as Rin’s name was called out, almost everyone in the gym began to cheer and clap loudly, showing their respect and love for their fellow graduate, friend, captain, brother, and son. Rin turned to the crowd and gave them his biggest grin, showing off his sharp teeth as he raised his certificate in the air. Sousuke watched with immense adoration.

When Sousuke’s name was called, the same amount of cheers and claps were heard. Although he was only with the academy a year, everyone saw past his serious demeanor and grew accustomed to the swimmer. They saw his soft side, his humorous side, they saw that he wasn’t just a tall, serious, only-focused-on-swimming guy, they made a new friend in their last year and they were grateful for it.

The ceremony soon came to an end, the staff of the school congratulating the third years, sending them off to the bigger world with as much knowledge as they could’ve offered them.

Rin received hugs for some of the students to which he returned but he was more focused on looking for Sousuke. As soon as the ceremony ended, Sousuke had started making his way to Rin and once they found each other, they both smiled wide.

There were no hugs given between both, which was fine and they soon started walking out the gym to meet with their families.

Once outside the school and after a lot of pictures taken by Gou, both families went out to eat together in celebration for their graduated sons. They went to a small, family-friendly restaurant not far from the school. They ate and talked, joked and laughed, even some tears were shed but Rin would never admit that he cried. Australia and Tokyo were talked about but it didn’t get to the boys.

After they finished eating, they all said their goodbye’s. The boys didn’t have to be out of the dorms until the end of the week (it was Wednesday) so they were heading back. The families promised to be back by Sunday morning to pick them up with all their stuff.

As they headed back to the school, Sousuke and Rin talked about the food they ate. They talked about all the pictures Gou took and Sousuke laughed as he talked about the picture Gou took of Rin sneezing to which he earned a punch in the arm by Rin.

They made it back to their room, closing the door behind them after they finished thanking the guys on the congratulations thrown their way.

Rin and Sousuke began to undress quietly, both changing into sweats but one changed into a t-shirt while the other changed into a tank top. Rin grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and left the room to go to the dorm bathroom to wash his teeth. After he came back, Sousuke did the same.

When Sousuke came back into the room, Rin was already curled up in his bed, blanket up to his chin. He smiled and made his way to the bed as he slid in beside Rin, pulling the other against his chest. Rin, still awake, wrapped his arm around Sousuke waist and pulled him closer as he tucked his head under his chin.

“We’re finally done, Sou,” Rin mumbled against Sousuke neck. Sousuke hummed in response as he wrapped his arm around Rin.

“Once you’re in Tokyo, make sure not to get lost, please,” Rin said as he pulled his head back and looked up at Sousuke.

Sousuke looked down at him, staring into the maroon eyes he loves so much.

“I promise.”

“Good. Also, promise me that you’ll take care of yourself.”

“Yes, _mom._ ”

“Sousuke…”

“Okay, okay, I promise. But I thought we agreed we weren’t gonna talk about this.” Sousuke furrowed his eyebrows.

“I know but,” Rin sighed, slipping his hand under Sousuke t-shirt to touch the warm skin underneath it, “We have four days left together, I leave Tuesday and… I’m gonna miss you.”

Rin stared at Sousuke’s chest as his fingers moved against the warm skin. He thought he didn’t need to talk about this with the other but he knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid it like he said, they only had four days left.

Sousuke pressed a soft kiss to Rin’s head before he began speaking, “And I’m gonna miss you too, baby. But hey, look at me – I promise that we’re gonna Skype every chance we get and I promise I’ll get a job and save up as much as I can to come down and visit you. I promise I’ll also do the same for you so I can buy you a ticket and get you to come visit here–

“You don’t need to do that,” Rin said softly as he looked up at him.

“Shh, I’m talking. I promise to always call and text when we can’t Skype. Hell, I’ll even promise to write you letters like we used to but this time we won’t stop. I promise that even from up here, I’ll keep cheering you on to make sure you’re the best swimmer.”

Sousuke moved his hand and placed it against Rin’s cheek, cupping it softly as he moved his thumb back and forth on it.

“I promise that these last few days, we’ll spend them together no matter what. We can even have sleep overs like we used to when we were kids. I promise I’ll go leave you to the airport. I promise I’ll be there until your plane leaves.”

He pressed a kiss to Rin’s forehead, smiling softly.

“You know what, I’ll even promise I’ll spend time with Nanase and Makoto in Tokyo so I won’t be lonely and I’ll make new friends. I promise I’ll even have fun without you and I won’t become sad.”

Sousuke started pressing soft kisses all over his face, small light kisses everywhere except his lips.

“But most of all, even when you’re down in Australia and we won’t see each other for a long time, in person that it, I promise that I won’t ever stop loving you.”

“Sou–” Rin whispered but whatever he was gonna say next was cut off by Sousuke’s lips being pressed against his.

Their first kiss was soft and gentle, mouths getting used to each other’s but very quickly finding their own rhythm. Sousuke gently nibbled on Rin’s bottom lip making the other whimper softly. Sousuke pulled away, gently dragging Rin’s lip before letting go.

“I promise I’ll always love you too, you big sentimental idiot.” Rin smiled after a few seconds, nuzzling his face into Sousuke’s neck again.

Sousuke chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around Rin once again and kissed his head before closing his eyes, sighing deeply.

The promises Sousuke had made were probably the most cliched promises ever made between two people who loved each other and were going to be separated for some time but as cliché, as they sounded, Sousuke was going to make sure he kept them because he was a man of his words.

**Author's Note:**

> First time part of a fest! Probably the most cliche thing I have written and of course a title to match. Let me know how this turned out!  
> You can follow me on [tumblr](www.infinitestarsss.tumblr.com), [instagram](www.instagram.com/fandomharvest/), and [twitter](www.twitter.com/fandomharvest/)!  
> Thanks, xx


End file.
